


As Long As She Lives

by In_Much_Stress



Series: Just A Random Playlist [12]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Hurt No Comfort, Past Relationship(s), Regret, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 08:54:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24348334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/In_Much_Stress/pseuds/In_Much_Stress
Summary: This is a sequel toAs Long As She Was HappyAnd Allura cannot look away from the love she will never have.
Relationships: Allura/Lance (Voltron), Lance/Romelle (Voltron)
Series: Just A Random Playlist [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1639864
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	As Long As She Lives

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SkyDisneyLover](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyDisneyLover/gifts).



> This is a sequel to [As Long As She Was Happy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15844980)
> 
> HAPPY BIRTHDAY, WIFEEEEEEE!
> 
> You'll Never Find Another Love Like Mine by Lou Rawls

Allura can’t keep her eyes away from Lance.

Team Voltron has finally returned to Earth, and Lance is  _ glowing. _

Lance has always been different. Most alphas are like Shiro, imposing, big and sturdy. Lance, though, is malleable, like water, graceful and just as filling. He was born to be the center of attention not because of his alpha side, but because of his own charm.

Lotor had been charming too. But he was volatile, water mixed with sludge, putrid once you got deeper. If only she had seen the signs, then maybe she’d be with Lance now.

Maybe she’d still share late night talks and cuddling sessions with him.

Maybe she’d still get to have spa days.

Maybe she’d still get to feel his warm lips against hers.

Maybe she’d still get to make nests with him.

Maybe she’d still have him to herself.

Maybe they’d be happy together, the omega and her dear, unique alpha.

Instead she sits there and watches as the sun shines down on the boy as if a spotlight, how the sunlight brings attention to his tanned skin, which brings attention to his brilliant smile and bluest blue eyes. She sits there and she watches as he parades around without a shirt, with his lean figure and swift movements, helping the cadets with moving things around. She sits there and watches his large back as sweat runs down at it. She sits there and watches as his mere presence lightens up the mood.

She sits there and watches as Romelle, the omega wearing a blue jacket that is certainly too big for her, approaches him with a loving smile, receiving the same sweet smile that was once directed at Allura. She sits there and watches as Romelle offers him a glass of juice, hands lingering on the hands that used to hold Allura. She sits there and watches as Romelle gets a kiss from the lips that once kissed Allura’s. She sits there and watches as Romelle is brought closer to the large chest that was once Allura’s resting place.

She sits there and watches as Romelle receives the love that was once Allura’s.

They’re a good couple, Romelle and Lance. They match in enthusiasm, and where Romelle is too much, Lance is refreshing and where Lance is too volatile, Romelle is certain. Romelle is also not like other omegas. She’s loud and reckless and over-the-top and over-the-place, but she just fits with the group, and she certainly fits with Lance.

And Allura can’t keep her eyes away from Lance.

And the love that she’ll never have again as long as she lives.

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my [Tumblr](https://thiswriterisaltyasfuck.tumblr.com/)  
> 


End file.
